


Trolling for Gifts

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Three little Elflings sure do get into trouble...





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Trolling for Gifts Pt. 10/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness

Pairings: Young Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas, Glorfindel

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Ten of the Advent Challenge-> Yule presents are so fun to find…

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"Can you reach it yet?" Elladan's voice was strained and breathless as it floated out from the library, attracting another pair of Elfling ears.

 

"Not…yet…can you push up farther?" Elrohir replied, his own voice muffled piqued the third curious Elfling and made him speed up.

 

"You are too heavy, tôr!" Elladan cried before the sounds of slipping feet, falling bodies, and thumping books echoed out amidst their cries of surprise and pain.

 

Picking up speed, Legolas ran in and stopped at a most amusing sight indeed. Elladan and Elrohir were in a pile of chubby arms and legs tangled together amidst several fallen tomes on the ground of the second aisle of the library. "What are you two doing?" he asked in amusement as he played with a few locks of his hair while watching them try to disentangle themselves from the other.

 

"We are *trying* to see what those boxes are up there! But Elrohir is too heavy!" Elladan grunted out as he rubbed his head and glared at his twin.

 

Huffing, Elrohir glared back tearfully. "I am not! You are too clumsy *and* short!" he accused his brother, sniffling.

 

"Well, why not let me help?" Legolas asked as he stepped in, stopping the twins from fighting with a simple diversionary tactic.

 

"It is too high, meldir. And we have tried climbing as well with little success," Elladan grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Elrohir nodded sadly, sniffling and sighing as he looked up at the elusive presents.

 

"Well let us try once more. But why do we not try a stool?" Legolas suggested with a grin as he pointed at the large cushioned stool that sat invitingly before the fireplace and twin plush chairs.

 

Looking at each other in surprise, Elladan and Elrohir hit their heads. "We are idiots!" they declared in unison before all three ran over to the stool. They went to the far side of the stool and leaned into its plush sides, pushing with all their might and sending it inching along the floor towards their destination. Once there, they collapsed, gasping for breath and sweaty from their exertions, but excited as well.

 

After catching their breath, they scrambled onto the large flat top and looked up thoughtfully. Elladan smirked and pointed at Legolas. "You stand on our backs since you are the thinnest," he ordered, grinning even more as Elrohir huffed and Legolas shrugged. The twins bent, bracing themselves with their hands on their knees and steadied themselves and the stool as Legolas began to climb onto their backs. Legolas reached up and carefully drew the box out into his hands. He crowed in triumph, and then wobbled with the other two before they fell over and bounced off of the stool to the hard ground below.

 

The box flew out of Legolas' hands and slid away before being stopped by a booted foot. Seeing the foot, the trio looked up slowly into Glorfindel's stern, yet amused gaze. He put his hands on his hips and looked between the box and the sheepish Elflings. "Well now, pyn neth. What are you doing here?" he asked knowingly as they stood up carefully and shuffled in their spots. (young ones)

 

Elladan, being the brave eldest Elfling that he was, looked up proudly and jutted his chin out stubbornly. "Elrohir and Legolas had wanted to know what was in that box," he declared as he pointed at his fellow conspirators while they gaped at him.

 

"I did not!"

 

"Tôr how could you?!"

 

Both enraged Elflings tackled the culprit and wrestled around while Glorfindel watched. Grinning, the Seneschal shook his head, replaced the box where it belonged, and pushed it back so they couldn't retrieve it again. He then went to the wrestling pile and separated them easily, lifting them up so they were facing each other, but unable to fight as they hung in the air, glaring at the other. He shook his head again and sighed. "Well now…it looks like you just will not be receiving any presents this Yule," he commented in a resolved tone of voice, struggling not to laugh at their crest-fallen gazes as he carried them from the room.

 

"Nay, Glorfindel! We shall be good!" they all cried beseechingly as they were taken to where their fathers were currently meeting. Glorfindel just chuckled quietly and the three looked at each other in despair. As the door shut behind the four, the three Elflings vowed to never get into trouble again.

 

…well maybe not right away that is…

 

~Fin

 


End file.
